Beloved Moment
by aicebear
Summary: Kepindahan Taeyong ke sekolah yang baru menghantarkan ia pada sekelompok siswa yang sangat berpengaruh pada sekolah itu. Ia tidak bisa mengelak, menghindar, bahkan lari dari situasi itu. "Kau sering melakukan 'itu?", "mereka bilang aku memuaskan." Jaeyong Fanfiction!


Jaeyong Fanfiction

Remake Story original by Baby Kim

enjoy~

* * *

Pukul satu lebih dua belas menit Taeyong sampai di tempat

tujuannya. Beberapa gedung besar dan terlihat mewah dari depan menjadi fokus pandangannya. Ia melihat kembali kertas yang menjadi panduannya untuk sampai pada tempat ini. Neo Culture and Technology High School terpampang dengan jelas di hadapannya. Taeyong membawa kembali barang yang sempat ia letakkan tadi. Lelaki kelahiran bulan Juli itu menghampiri seorang penjaga.

"Permisi pak, saya Lee Taeyong siswa pindahan, di mana letak ruangan tata usaha sekolahnya pak?"

"Ah kau siswa pindahan itu? Aku akan mengantarkanmu." Taeyong mengikuti langkah penjaga sekolah itu. selama berjalan ia melihat sekeliling dan merasa takjub. Sekolah ini sungguh mewah. Ia bersyukur mendapatkan beasiswa penuh di sekolah yang bagus ini. Gedung-gedung yang dihadapannya ini memiliki 3 lantai kecuali gedung asrama. Meskipun lantainya sedikit tapi luas gedungnya luar biasa.

Informasi yang ia dapatkan dari penjaga sekolah ini bahwa satu gedung yang berada di utara adalah asrama. Gedung besar lainnya yang berada di selatan adalah kelas. Gedung di sebelah barat untuk guru, kepala sekolah, staff, dan sebagainya. Yang paling luar biasa adalah gedung sebelah barat merupakan cafetaria, gym, bahkan ada ballroom di lantai tiga.

* * *

Seorang wanita menyambut kehadirannya. Penjaga sekolah meninggalkannya dengan wanita itu. "Kau Lee Taeyong?" wanita itu bertanya dan dibalas anggukan pelan dari Taeyong.

"Saya Lee Taeyong," ucap Taeyong.

"Selamat datang di sekolah ini. Aku harap kau nyaman bersekolah di sini." Wanita yang diketahui sebagai salah satu staff itu tersenyum.

Taeyong kembali berjalan menuju asrama. Ia mendapat kamar di lantai tiga. Gedung asramanya yang berbentuk kotak. Jendela dan pintu yang saling berhadapan. Berbicara tentang kamar asrama, Taeyong tidak tau siapa roomatenya. Semoga saja roomatenya menyenangkan dan bisa menerima dirinya dengan baik.

Mereka berhenti pada pintu bernomor 3-107. Wanita yang menemaninya pergi meninggalkannya setelah memberikan arahan mengenai asrama sekolah mewah itu. Taeyong menarik napas mencoba menghilangkan kegugupannya.

Ia mengetuk pintu beberapa kali, namun tak ada balasan. Mungkin roomatenya itu sedang pergi. Taeyong memutuskan untuk membuka pintu dengan kunci yang diberikan oleh staff wanita tadi. meskipun gedung-gedung disini mewah namun kamar yang akan ia tempati tidaklah begitu besar namun terlihat nyaman untuknya. Hal yang pertama kali mencuri pandangannya ketika masuk ke kamar adalah beberapa boneka dan tanaman bonsai berada di atas nakas. Mungkin milik teman sekamarnya.

Dalam ruangan itu hanya berisikan dua single bed, dua lemari, dua meja belajar, kamar mandi, dan sebuah pendingin ruangan. Ia meletakkan koper dan tas yang ia bawa. Taeyong seorang pecinta kebersihan segera membereskan isi koper dan tasnya. Setelah membereskan itu ia akan membersihkan diri dan beristirahat selagi menunggu kehadiran roomatenya.

* * *

Bunyi pintu yang dibuka mengalihkan fokus Taeyong yang semula pada ponsel pintarnya menjadi sesosok lelaki manis. Akhirnya roomatenya kembali. Taeyong berdiri dan membungkukkan badannya sambil memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Hai. Aku lee Taeyong. Roomatemu yang baru."

"Tidak perlu kaku seperti itu Taeyong. Aku Chittaphon kau bisa memanggilku Ten."

"Ehm, kau bukan orang Korea?"

"Ayahku orang Thailand sedangkan ibuku Korea."

"Pantas saja. Senang berkenalan denganmu Ten. Semoga kita bisa berteman."

"Tentu saja Taeyongie!" Taeyong tersenyum melihat Ten yang bersemangat. Ia senang bisa mendapatkan teman pada hari pertama ia pindah di sekolah ini.

"Yongie, apa kau suka dengan langit malam?" Teman barunya itu membuka gorden dan melihat langit malam dengan senyum sendu. Taeyong menyadari sejak tadi teman sekamarnya itu memandangnya dengan tatapan sedih. Ada sepercik kepedihan yang ia sembunyikan dibalik matanya yang indah itu.

"Aku menyukainya Ten," ucap Taeyong, "aku suka memandangan langit malam sambil duduk di balkon."

"Berarti kita sama." Ten berbalik dan tersenyum padanya.

"Eum, Ten, sebelum aku, siapa teman sekamarmu?" Taeyong seketika menyesal telah bertanya karena sekali lagi ia melihat kepedihan yang tersimpan di mata yang sedang menatapnya. Apa yang menyebabkan Ten seperti itu?

"Adik kelas. Beberapa hari ia menempati kamar ini setelah itu ia pindah," jawab Ten.

"Kenapa ia pindah?"

"Entahlah," ujar teman sekamarnya. Taeyong menjadi penasaran kenapa adik kelas itu pindah. Tapi bukan haknya untuk bertanya lebih lanjut. Apalagi kepedihan yang temannya simpan di matanya semakin tampak.

Mereka terdiam beberapa menit. Keheningan terpecahkan karena pertanyaan Ten, "kau sudah mandi Yongie?" dan dijawab anggukan olehnya.

"Ah aku belum mandi. Sebaiknya aku mandi sekarang."

Setelah Ten hilang dari pandangannya, ia memutuskan untuk mengganti bajunya dengan yang lebih santai. Karena sejak tadi ia mengenakan celana jeans dan kaos. Taeyong mengambil celana pendek dan melepaskan celana jeansnya.

"Astaga!" Taeyong terkejut ketika matanya melihat sesosok lelaki diseberang sana sedang menatapnya dengan tajam. Ia menahan napas dan segera menutup gorden. Kenapa lelaki itu menatapnya seperti itu. Lebih buruknya ia sedang berganti pakaian.

"Kau kenapa Taeyongie?" Tanya Ten yang masih berada di dalam kamar mandi.

"Tidak apa-apa Tennie," jawab Taeyong. Ia mencoba mengintip sekali lagi memastikan apa lelaki itu masih ada di sana. Rupanya lelaki itu masih di sana dan masih menatap ke arahnya. Taeyong menutup gorden dan duduk di kasurnya. Biarkan saja apa yang terjadi tadi. Lupakan saja.

"Eum, Taeyongie, sebentar lagi akan ada lelaki yang datang."

"Apakah dia kekasihmu?"

"Ya begitulah," jawab Ten sambil berteriak dari dalam kamar mandi.

Tak berselang lama pintu kamar terbuka dari luar. Sesosok lelaki tinggi masuk. Wajahnya tanpa ekspresi dan tatapannya tajam. Tanpa mengatakan apapun lelaki itu langsung duduk di kasur Ten.

"Kau mencari Ten? Ia sedang mandi. Tunggu saja." Ucapan Taeyong tidak ditanggapi lelaki dingin itu. Ia hanya diam tanpa memandang kesekitarnya. Mendapat balasan seperti membuat Taeyong memilih untuk diam. Ia merasakan ketegangan di kamar ini. Ia takut untuk mengeluarkan suara atau mengajak lelaki itu berbicara. Taeyong berharap Ten menyelesaikan mandinya dengan cepat.

"Oh kau sudah datang hyung?"

Akhirnya Ten keluar dan menyelamatkannya dari situasi yang tak ia sukai itu masih tidak mengeluarkan suaranya. Ia hanya menggangguk.

"Hyung, dia Lee Taeyong, roomateku yang baru," ujar Ten, "dan ini Seo Youngho. Kau bisa memanggilnya Johnny, Yongie," sambung Ten memperkenalkan kekasihnya kepadaku.

Tak terjadi perubahan apapun pada wajah Johnny. Ia masih memasang wajah tanpa ekspresi dan memandang Taeyong dengan tajam. Namun kali ini Taeyong merasakan bahwa Johnny sedang menilai dirinya melalui tatapan tajam itu. Lelaki ini aneh dan misterius sekali. Taeyong harap ia takkan terjebak lagi dengannya dalam satu ruangan.

"Aku sudah siap. Ayo pergi ke kafetaria untuk makan malam. Ayo Yongie," ucap Ten sambil menggandeng Johnny. Taeyong yang masih sedikit takut dengan kekasih Ten pun menolak dengan lembut. Sejujurnya ia tidak lapar.

"Baiklah jika begitu."

* * *

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan namun Taeyong masih belum merasa mengantuk. Teman sekamarnya juga belum kembali, mungkin sebentar lagi.

Tak lama kemudian ia mendengar pintu terbuka. Ten masuk dan melemparkan tubuhnya berbaring di kasur. Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang membuka suara. Taeyong fokus dengan ponser pintarnya dan Ten yang termenung entah memikirkan apa.

Keheningan hilang karena ponsel milik ten mulai berbunyi tanda pesan singkat masuk. Tak sekali berbunyi, puluhan kali ponsel pintar itu berbunyi.

"Maafkan keributan ini ya Yongie, ini pesan-pesan dari penggemar Johnny hyung," ucap Ten. Taeyong bingung, pesan dari penggemar Johnny? kenapa bisa ada pesan itu di kirim ke ponsel Ten? dan Johnny punya penggemar? siapa yang mau mengagumi lelaki aneh itu?

Ten yang melihat kebingungan di raut wajah Taeyong menyambung kembali ucapannya, "ini ponsel Johnny hyung. Ia menyerahkan ponselnya yang ini padaku."

Penjelasan Ten yang lainnya jika Johnny menggunakan ponsel lain dan hanya Ten yang mengetahui nomor telepon dan menambah daftar keanehan lelaki tinggi itu.

"Kenapa mereka masih mengirimkan pesan jika ponsel itu saja tidak ada pada kekasihmu?"

"Mereka tidak tau bahwa ponsel ini padaku Taeyongie."

"Kau jangan marah padaku ya, kekasihmu aneh sekali Tennie."

"Aku takkan marah karena kekasihku emang aneh Yongie."

Mereka baru saja bertemu beberapa jam yang lalu tapi sudah merasa mengenal sejak lama. Semoga ia bisa berteman baik dengan Ten.

"Oh iya Taeyongie, kau ada earphone tidak?"

"Ada, kenapa?"

"Bisakah kau mengenakannya saat tertidur? Hidupkan musik saat kau tertidur nanti."

"Kenapa? Aku tidak suka mengenakannya."

"Pakai saja. Aku tidak ingin kau mendengar sesuatu."

"Sesuatu apa? Kau sama anehnya dengan kekasihmu."

"Taeyongie pakailah earphone."

"Sudahlah aku akan tidur. Selama malam Tennie."

"Nghh... ahnn... hyu...nghh ahhh..." Taeyong terbangun karena suara aneh yang disebut desahan itu. Siapa yang mendesah?

Ruangan yang gelap tak menghalangi penglihatan Taeyong untuk melihat dua lelaki yang sedang bergumul di atas kasur Ten. Taeyong menahan napas dengan badan bergetar ia membalikkan badannya membelakangi dua orang itu. Ia baru saja melihat Ten dan Johnny sedang bercinta.

Tbc.

* * *

Cerita asli ini milik baby kim. Terima kasih kak kiki udah ngijinin buat remake ceritanya hehe. Cerita ini salah satu cerita favoriteku di ffn dan versi aslinya adalah gs. Dari tahun 2012 mungkin udah 10 kali saya aku ceritanya dan sekarang aku berniat buat remake cerita ini dalam versi bxb

Selamat menikmati bacaannya. Jangan lupa review karena satu review dari kalian menjadi penyemangat untuk melanjutkan remake cerita ini.

xoxo,

아이


End file.
